To Catch a Death Eater
by revolverrevolutions
Summary: All death eater must buy their death eater uniform somewhere right? Ron has a wonderfuly stupid idea to catch death eaters. Slight humor.Read and review


Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to miss Rowling.

**To Catch a Death Eater. **

Ron was usually a non-creative bloke. He wasn't as smart as Harry or Hermione, especially Hermione. He wasn't brilliant that's for sure, but he had his moments.

Life after the war had been good to him. Unfortunately things didn't go well for him and Hermione, both finding that even being good friends, being a couple was Merlin-awful. They wouldn't stop arguing, getting to the point of Harry screaming how [bloody] childish they were. Eventually they ended things.

He started dating Luna Lovegood and things had gone wonderfully. She was quite the special lady. Hermione on the other side had started dating a brilliant French-Spanish bloke, owner of the world famous "Books & Wonders" library. Harry of course was in love with Ginny, both having resumed their dating.

They met regularly, talked about life and work. Ron working with his brother George; Hermione being a world famous potions mistress and Harry being an auror with Ginny. Ginny was quite a surprise; many expecting her to be the house type, but Ginny was fiery, astute and strong. The pair had caught many escaped death eaters, but it was no easy task.

It was such day that the auror pair were exhausted, trying to follow the many leads in escaped convicts. The ministry had tried many ideas to try and make the task easier, not one giving the desired result. So naturally their conversation went to the topic of catching death eaters.

"The ministry has no new plans in action," Harry said with an exhausted voice, he was really tired of now hearing any good news.

"Last week we almost caught Rabastan Lestrange, but he managed to stun our auror partners and severely hurt one," Ginny said. "We are hoping for a new plan, something that would make identifying the culprits easier."

"Maybe you could infiltrate, after all it's not news that they have formed groups, they are the same, but this time without Voldemort as a leader," Hermione proponed. "I thought after the war I wouldn't have to see those horrible masks and dark robes."

Everyone stood in silence after her words, all sharing the same sentiment… that was until Ron gasped.

"Guys! I have it, it's so perfect it's foolproof!" Ron exclaimed sounding excited with his eyes sparkling in such a way those present were reminded of good ol' and already dead Dumbledore. "The robes, the masks, I can't believe we didn't see it before! They have to make those somewhere! I mean, it's like an uniform, they have to order it and purchase it on an specific place!"

"Ron… " Hermione started.

"It may be perfect," Luna started, "you see, if we found the place, we can place some kind of tracking spell on the robes!"

"Exaaactly, and then we can catch em' all!" Ron exclaimed. "Or better, let's force the owner of the store to write them all letters so they can purchase a new fashionable set of robes set for the most evil of tasks! Then we will get dressed as death eaters, then we will trick them into thinking we are some unknown evil blokes from some Italian wizard mafia with the intent to get the rid of muggle-borns. Then we will start discussing plans and when Harry gives an amazing hero signal we will drop our robes dramatically and point our wands to them! It will be so bloody awesome!"

"Actually it might work," Harry said as Hermione looked ready to faint, and Ginny was laughing her ass off. "The plan needs tweaking and more… planning, but we can actually make it work, I mean it is stupid, but it's so stupid it's genius."

"Thanks mate, you can always count on my stupidity" Ron said with a hint of sarcasm.

Harry managed to convince the ministry of carrying on the plan, and to everyone's surprise it worked flawlessly. They managed to surprise the group of death eaters; they caught them and send them to an all-paid stay in Azkaban. Yes, the wizarding world was happy again; Harry and Ginny were a much calmer happy couple again; Hermione was back to what she loved: books, potions, and that hot French-Spanish bloke, and Ron was back to being Ron and still a happy-weird couple with Luna. He was offered a job as a wizard-comics writer and he created the whole magical series of CSI-Wizard world that sold exclusively at WWW, they gained a fortune. Yes, life had never been sweeter for them, except for the death eathers of course, they would never have thought for the life of them that Ron Weasley of all people would have had the brains to catch them (and all because of their popular robes and masks). From that moment, between the death eater community Ron Weasley was nicknamed "The-Red-Menace".

The End.


End file.
